The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia hybrid known by the varietal name ‘Ansky’. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a cross combination breeding between a bulk of unnamed and unpatented medium to light blue genotype selections from a collection of proprietary breeding plants (Group 1K-125). The purpose of the breeding program was to find a new variety with large light blue flowers. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 2002 by cuttings in Dresden, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Dresden and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. Characteristics distinguishable from other varieties include:                Upright plant habit        Large flowers        Light to medium blue flower color with a whitish edge        Dark green, glossy leaves        